Really Too Old For This
by Misty78
Summary: I am sorry if it seems a bit... rough, around the edges. But I just went with it, and let what was in my head flow out in writing. I think its not that bad. For something whipped up   But you guys wanted it finished XD


The pain wasn't that bad when it first started. The first view swats felt like a small thump against Hanna's bottom, but the next two following those stung.  
>And they stung like a bitch.<br>Hanna made a small noise in the back of this throat, his lower body arching, and then pulling back as if to escape the pain. He felt a cool hand on his hip, holding him still, the swats only getting rougher. Hanna had to give him credit, he started out slow... but the zombie only had so much gentleness in him when it came down to punishing the redhead.

Hanna could feel his undead partner's other leg wrap around his back, holding him down tightly when he tried to wiggle free from the lap. But he couldn't focus on that, all he could feel was the sting of the hand landing against him again and again. There was a three second wait between each smack, but it wasn't enough to dull the pain. Hanna knew how to pull through just about every form of hurting, but this was something new... something he couldn't seem to push aside. Each time it hurt worse, his rump burning like it was on fire. He couldn't hold back the noises, little grunts and whimpers formed in the back of his throat after some time, and his back still struggled to squirm away from the green hand that was bringing him so much ... pain.

"Nngh, Jackson, I- Aah!-please, you-"

He realized his words were slurred and fast, tumbling out of his mouth whenever he had the three second break to speak them. The hand stopped suddenly on his lower back, but something told him this wasn't over.  
>He panted slightly, shuddering from the stinging sensation that felt like a thousand little bee stings. Hanna remembered when he pissed off a nest of hornets, and what they gave him wasn't even close to the pain he was going through right now. And he had a feeling it wasn't just the hand that was putting him through this: it was the fact he was getting punished by the one he loved that hurt even worse.<br>He wasn't that stupid, he could figure it out easily by now... maybe this was the zombie's plan all along.

"Please, I... I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't want things to go this far..."

He mumbled his sorries, low and quiet, but he knew he was getting the point across. Or at least, he hoped.

But none the less, his partner didn't respond, lifting his hand and slamming it back down against the ginger's already burning ass. Hanna yelped this time, arching fully, his fingers grabbing at the sides of the matress. His toes curled from the sudden pain, but it didn't take long for things to go right back into their old flow. The green palm smacking his bottom roughly, Hanna's teeth biting his own lip to keep from crying out, his eyes shut tight. He own mind still didn't want to comprehend what was taking place: it all felt like a dream, like it just couldn't be real.  
>But it was real. The stinging and burning was very real...<p>

But when Hanna moaned loudly and shifted his hips to try again in vain to escape, he felt something he didn't notice before. Something hard, between his partner's leg: It pressed against the detective's thigh, making him hold still for the first time since this started, his eyes wide with shock.

Thats when it clicked.

His undead partner was enjoying this.

Hanna blinked, trying to understand what he just discovered. He should have known from the start. This wasn't just some punishment, it was never that simple for them...

The zombie was clearly loving every damn second of this. And between each painful swat, Hanna put together the last pieces of this puzzle. There was no reason for him to feel ashamed, this was just a game, now.

And it was his turn to play.

He took a new approach to each smack, swallowing down the pain: and letting out a low, dramaticly drawn out moan for each little break between. He could tell his moans were having a good affect for the undead man, who's legs stiffened suddenly, the swats becoming a bit more stalled. Hanna wanted to grin, if the burning wasn't so fucking intense. But he found it was easy to shove that to the back of his mind when he focused on the way his zombie reacted to the redhead's slight sexual behavior with this 'lesson'.  
>Hanna felt like he was winning a war: and it felt pretty damn amazing.<p>

"Is something wrong, Galahad?"

Hanna made sure to lower his voice down to a lusty growl, and he could just feel the shudder go through the taller man's lap. The breaks between each smack was now a total of 6 seconds, and the pain was compeletly forgotton... minus the slight stinging that still nagged at his ass.

But he was playing at a whole new level, and now it was all about one thing: finding what exactly it was that made his partner tick like a clock.

"I think you should smack a little harder, I don't think you're teaching me a lesson here. What do you think, Jackson?"

There was no answer, only a stiff shift of the zombie's hips, and a low grunt. And Hanna liked the way it sounded. The older man gave a single hard swat, his hand a bit lower than before. Hanna arched, surprised how much pleasure it gave him when he changed the game. He wiggled his skinny hips against the lap he was pinned to, making sure to grind at that one spot he had been focusing on for the past 16 minutes: and it turned out to be a good plan. The zombie made a snarling sound, pressing his throbbing hardness against the redhead's. Hanna could feel him losing control of himself, which he did only when he was pushed to his lowest sexual desires... and Hanna loved it. He loved to have control again, and watch his partner wiggle like a worm on a hook.

And he would thank him afterwords, anyway.

"Unh, lower... yeah- like that..."

The hard smacks became a bit more... softer, almost. But not to the point where it didn't hurt. But it hurt with something Hanna liked. A secret meaning behind it, each time that green hand connected with him. And he found he could make the zombie grunt and moan each and every time he smacked a whimper from the ginger. Each time Hanna moaned with that low volume, or raised his hips to meet the man's hand before it even came down fully. It was becoming a game, just like Hanna planned for it to: And there wasn't a single complaint from any of them. Hanna ground his hips harder against the taller man's, their erections dancing around each other, Hanna letting out little moans that mixed with the undead man's growls and grunts.

Then something snapped.

With his own growl, Hanna pulled himself off the zombie's lap, turning and pinning him to the matress, locking his lips with his in a rough manner that was very unlike him. He felt the man get tense, as if he wanted to fight against Hanna's sudden change in power: But he relaxed after what seemed like forever, wrapping his arms around the redhead and kissing with the same hunger. They wasted no time in stripping clothes, Hanna's hands tangling with that smooth black hair, crushing his mouth against his own. Biting, clawing, and rubbing against each other like cats until they were both wrapped together like a knot, bare on the sheetless matress. The zombie left a trail of bite marks down the smaller boy's jawline, attaching himself to his neck in slow, drawn out sucks. Hanna moaned under his partner, gripping his hips and pushing him inside the redhead swiftly.

They didn't talk, or question what had just taking place: focusing on each other for the time being, tangled together and a mess of moans and sloppy kisses. The undead man thrust with everything he had, pinning the ginger down by his skinny arms, sinking his teeth against that soft flesh he loved so much. Hanna arched against him, rocking his hips with the same eagerness, whimpering and crying out when his partner twisted his hips and hit that one spot that made the young detective louder. He returned each bite with hard kisses, his toes curling and uncurling, his mouth half open in silent moans. His eyes screwed shut, his nails digging against the bed.

The power was once again in the zombie's hands... but Hanna wasn't about to change that.

"Fuck! fuckfuckfuck! that- Nngh! Richard, please- Aaah!"

Hanna gave way to his urge to make noise. And he did. His cries rigning in the older man's ears, making him only bite harder and pump faster. He felt alive, his body tingling with the sensation of control and lust. Rocking into the smaller man under him, growling out dirty little things he would never say when he was himself.

"Hanna... Hanna... you s-should have listened to me, when I first told you. You deserve this, Hanna... you- need to listen to what I say-"

He was babbling nonsense, but he didn't care. Licking and tasting that pale skin, running his tongue up the redhead's sideburn until he reached his ear: whispering his next words with a grunt.

"Now I'm going to fuck you until you scream. Until you beg me to stop. Until you can't walk for a month. I'm going to-"

Whatever he was saying next never had time to come out of his lips before Hanna arched fully off the bed and screamed: a scream that seemed to shake the roof over ther heads.  
>The people above were gonna have a thing or two to say about that tomorrow.<p>

He shuddered, panting, falling back against the bed and grabbing at the zombie like his life depended on it. The undead man kissed and licked the salt from the detective's sweaty body, running his cool hands up those skinny hips. He finished up with a few more thrusts, moaning against his ear, letting out a long sigh he didn't even need.

Hanna waited until he was sure he could breathe again before opening his eyes, planting a shaky kiss against his zombie's skull.

"D-Damn! forget months, I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk for another year. I've never came so hard in my life..."

The man chuckled, bringing Hanna in closer for a softer kiss. The first tender thing he's done since this whole mess started. They would have time to discuss the real point behind all this later, but for now: all he wanted was to feel the boy he loved as close as possible.

"Hanna... did you learn your lesson...?"

The zombie smiled, a real smile, the first one in a while. He felt happy to know Hanna wasn't angry with him for what happened. But that was just like him, to shrug aside the things that would upset any normal human.

The ginger laughed softly, nodding and closing his eyes to drift away. Running his small hands all over the green body above him. He smirked one last time and glanced up at the glowing eyes.

"No, I don't think I have yet."


End file.
